


Comforting

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jimmy confronts Kim after finding out she’s dating Bobby





	Comforting

“Joey Tells me he has a new friend”Jimmy said to Kim

“I’ve been meaning to tell you about me and Bobby”Kim had mentioned to him 

“I have to find out from our son Jesus Christ on a cracker”Jimmy said to her he sounded pissed and rightly so

“Who I’m dating is none of your business”Kim yelled at him 

“It is my business when it involves our child”Jimmy yelled back at her 

“Bobby and Joey have been bonding lately Joey really likes mommy's new friend”Kim had said 

”If you’re gonna have him around Bobby at least let me know beforehand”Jimmy suggested 

“Maybe I should have told you but you don’t just start yelling at me like a madman”Kim said to him 

“He’s a good guy try not to break his heart Kim”Jimmy tells her

“You’re actually approving of him”Kim was surprised 

“It’s comforting I know the man if he’s gonna be around our kid”Jimmy tells her


End file.
